pretty_countryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Country II: The Lost Rhythm
(プリティーカントリー 失われたリズム Puritī Kantorī: Ushinawareta Rizumu) is Japanese anime television series and the fifth installment in Maiyumeno Academy's Pretty Country Media franchise. Produced by Dreaming World and TAC Group, the anime is directed by Akira Shigino. The series aired on TV Tokyo between June 6, 2009 and October 2, 2011 - replacing Pretty Country: Angelic Days in its initial timeslot and was succeeded by Pretty Country: Magical Life of Three Towns. A manga adaptation by Futago Kamikita was serialised in Shogakukan's Ciao (magazine). The series gained a remastered version, titled Story of World II: Melodious Memory for Love, which changed the franchise subtitle and have moved to reserve PC/SoW series due to the disestablishment of Studio Fantasia in 2016. The series' main theme is magic and music, while ballerina and animals serve as the element. This anime is expected to feature 6 main characters than any previous entry in the series overall which had around 4 main idols, such as an addition of Swiss and Spaniard/Spanish idols. 'Plot' The World of Music (音楽界 Ongaku-kai) is the home to 32 Ballerina Princesses. But when King Dimentio attack the Magical World, the ballerina dancers scatter themselves across the universe as Ballerina Princess Color Pens. Seeking to revive the ballerinas and avert the universe from being consumed in darkness, the fairies travel with Queen Etude to Music Town (ミュジック街 Myujikku Machi) on Earth where they meet the imaginative Mélodie Hervé. Receiving a Music Pendant and one of the Music Pens, Mélodie transforms into Princess Melody. Joined by Heidi, Anna, Leonie, Renée, and Florencia - Mélodie leads to Melodia as they seek to revive Forte Melodia status and fight against the Rhythm of Despair. 'Characters' *Mélodie Hervé (メロディー・エルベ Merodī Erube) *Heidi Kurz (ハイジ・クルツ Haiji Kurutsu) *Annalisa "Anna" Conte (アナリサ「アンナ」コンテ Anarisa "Anna" Konte) *Leonie Spielberg (レオニー・スピルバーグ Reonī Supirubāgu) *Renée Ulreich (ルネー・ウルライヒ Runē Ururaihi) *Florencia Torres (フロレンシア・トーレス Furorensia Tōresu) ---- *Katarina "Kathy" de Vrij (カタリナ「キャシー」デ・フライ Katarina "Kyashī" de Furai) *Wilhelmine "Mimi" Seidel (ヴィルヘミネ「ミミ」ザイデル Vu~iruhemine Mimi Zaideru) *Chelsea Mertens (チェルシー・メルテンス Cherushī Merutensu) *Josephine Zimmer (ジョセフィーン・チマー Josefīn Chimā) ---- *Evelyn dos Santos (エブリン・ドー・サントス Eburin do Santosu) *Beatriz Ochoa (ベアトリス・オチョア Beatorisu Ochoa) *Piper (パイパー Paipā) ---- *Greta Sigurðardóttir (グレタ・シグルザルドッティル Gureta Siguruzarudottiru) *Vera Olsson (ヴェラ・オルソン Vu~era Oruson) *Hanna Ikävalko (ハンナ・イケヴェルコ Hanna Ikevaruko) *Mia Jørgensen (ミア・ヨルゲンセン Mia Yorugensen) *Linda Knutsen (リンダ・クヌットセン Rinda Kunuttosen) ---- *Kimberly Deschamps (キンバリー・デシャン Kimbarī Deshan) *Shelby Quinn (シェルビー・クイーン Sherubī Kuīn) *Felicia Huffington (フェリシア・ハフィングトン Ferishia Hafinguton) ---- *Elena Belenova (エレナ・ベレノワ Erena Berenova) *Tanja Pavlović (タンヤ・パブロビッチ Tan'ya Paburobicchi) *Jaroslava Fučik (ヤロスラファ・フーチク Yarosurafa Fūchikku) *Diana Marić (ダイアナ・マリッチ Daiana Maricchi) *Nora Lenko (ノラ・レンコ) *Wiktoria Zulkowska (ヴィックトリア・ツルコフスカ Vu~ikkutoria Tsurukofusuka) ---- *Zhao Yue Hua (赵月花 / チャウ・ユエ ワ Chau Yue wa) *Anya Usta (アーニャ・ウスタ Ānya Usuta) *Jung Chae-won (정채원 / ジョン・チェヲン Jon Che Won) *Haruko Amaterasu (天照春子 Amaterasu Haruko) 'Theme Songs' Opening #Nijiiro Star☆ ~Chouzetsu version~ (虹色Star☆ ~超絶バージョン~) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 1-25) #kira・pure・POWER! (キラ・ピュア・パワー！) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 26-50) #Ganbatte Seishun (頑張って青春) by SUPER☆GiRLS(Ep 51-70) #My Days for You by Erina Mano (Ep 71-78) Ending #Tokimeki iro no Kaze to Kimi (トキメキ色の風とキミ) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 1-25) #Ren ai rule (恋愛ルール) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 26-50) #Hatsukoi Grafitti (初恋グラフィティ) by SUPER☆GiRLS (Ep 51-70) #My Days for You -instrumental- by Erina Mano (Ep 71-78) Category:Anime